


Snow Halation

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Christmas fic, F/F, gotta love my gay babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: The holidays are a time for enjoying the company of family. This year was no exception.





	Snow Halation

_This feeling, it's strange, isn't it?_  
_It's almost as though it came fluttering down from the sky_  
_The color of this special season fills me with excitement_

 

"Are you sure it's a good idea for us to host Christmas this year, Nozomi? I mean, our house isn't that big and-"

 

"Its plenty big, Hanayo, and I'll make sure there's enough seating, as always."

 

"Can we really fit 18 people in here?"

 

Nozomi gave her fiance a big squeeze.

 

"There's no need to worry, babe. At the very least, Eli and Umis girls are well behaved."

 

"Well, Kanan is. Yoshiko is still rambunctious and Mari is... Mari"

 

Nozomi laughed as she continued the prep on the food. Hanayo looked out the window, the snow shining in the moonlight. Their five-year-old daughter Hanamaru was playing cheerfully in the living room.

 

"You know, this time of year always brings to mind Snow Halation, doesn't it."

 

"Now that you mention it, I had that song stuck in my head all day."

 

The two of them started singing the song they knew so well, the flood of nosalgia strong.

 

 _When you feel troubled_  
_I’ll come running right away, wanting to hug you tightly,_  
_Wherever you are, no matter where_ , _I'll Fly high!_

 

The fifteen guests soon arrived. Eli and Umi, punctual as always, came first, their three girls in tow. Yoshiko almost immediately ran over to play with Hanamaru. The twins, Kanan and Mari, went over to supervise. Well, Kanan did. Mari decided she wanted to play with Hanamaru and Yoshiko

 

Maki and Rin came next, Maki complaining how RIn was slow getting ready, at least until she got a kiss on the cheek. The two Nishikino-Hoshizora kids, Ruby and Riko, came in right after. Riko went over to the kitchen to help Nozomi because she was a nice girl like that. Ruby, like Yoshiko, ran over to play with her favorite playmates, Mari, Yoshiko, and Hanamaru.

 

The last three to arrive were Honoka, Nico, and Kotori. Kotori had, of course, brought her daughter You. Honoka and Nico had their girls Dia and Chika. You and Chika went off to find Riko and Dia joined Kanan on the couch. The house was filled with the cheerful banter from the game being played, now with all nine children. Hanayo, Eli, Umi, Honoka, and Nico helped Nozomi with cooking what was to be dinner. Rin, Kotori, and Maki were watching the game in the living room. The sound of laughter was so pure and was rather infectious as they exchanged stories from the past few months.

 

The fireplace crackled as the 18 of them sat around the coffee table since the table normally used was definitely too small. The former members of u's sang for a while at their daughter's requests. They sang until the kids started getting tired. They left a group at a time, leaving Hanayo just a little lonelier. Nozomi didn't miss the fact that as the house got emptier, Hanayos shoulders sank just a little.

 

"You ok, babe?"

 

She wrapped her arms around Hanayo from behind.

 

"Yeah, it's just... I already miss them."

 

Nozomi kissed her head.

 

"You know we'll see them again. Why don't you get ready for bed? I'll tuck in Hana."

 

"Ok"

  
_Without a sound, nor a sign_  
_Our fate changes silently_  
_At the thought of the coming future, my heartbeat quickens_

 

Many years pass and Nozomi and Hanayo were hosting again. They had moved to a slightly bigger house and it was a good thing too, especially this Christmas. The u's babies were all grown up and were paired off and most with kids.

 

Ruby and Mari had three kids. There was the twins, Ayumu and Ai, and the baby in that family, Rina. The twins, particularly Ai, were quite energetic, taking after Mari. Rina was the complete opposite, taking after Ruby in terms of personality.

 

Kanan any You had two girls. Karin was awfully mature for a six-year-old. Her four-year-old sister, Kasumi, was also quite intelligent for her age, but unlike Karin used her smarts for mischievous exploits.

 

Riko and Dia had two girls the same ages as Karin and Kasumi. Emma was a sweet child and always looked out for others, especially her little sister. Shizuku was just a bit behind Karin in terms of maturity, even though she was two years younger.

 

Yoshiko and Hanamarus girls were both cheerful and kindhearted, as were the others. Kanata had a habit of falling asleep wherever. Setsuna and their moms always had to make sure Kanata was with them before they left anywhere. One time Kanata had gotten left at a restaurant and they had vowed since then to never let it happen again.

 

Chika brought her fiance, Sarah. They didn't have any kids, and they had said before they weren't really interested anyway.

 

The laughter from twenty-eight women filled the dining room, Rina was hiding behind her mom, Karin was scolding Kasumi for her misbehavior, and Shizuku was trying to wake Kanata up. Hanayo took a mental picture. These were some of her most precious memories, ones she woild tresure for a long time.

 

_Everyone is so happy. Please never let us be seperated._

 

Her eyes started to water just a bit, but they never spilled over.

 

 

 _Ring out_  
Shall I name this heart-rending pain "Snow halation"?  
I can’t wait for our feelings to resonate; It’s frustrating, but it’s a pure-hearted devotion called love  
Even in this mild fever, I can’t hesitate  
I'll accept the courage to dive in; it's about to start!?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! I hope I could warm at least one heart.


End file.
